


all i want to see is you

by sxndazed



Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, minor crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: It's not Darren's fault that his boyfriend is the best person in the world and thehottest fucking personto ever exist.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620550
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	all i want to see is you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge 2020.
> 
> Prompt: "Tell Me What You See" by The Beatles

He needs to pick up another jar of Mod Podge.

He's sat at their dining room table with all of Chris' craft supplies scattered around him, and he can't remember the last time he put this much effort into making something.

Scratch that. Darren puts a lot of effort into everything he does. He usually doesn't put this much effort into crafting a joke item though. (He usually just buys them.)

He's got pages from magazines and printouts from photo shoots he found online. There are screencaps from shows and movies and pictures he took (both in secret and not). All of them are carefully cut to show the beauty that is Chris Colfer.

He's got little sticker sets he bought online with rainbows and bubbles of text reading "I'm gay!" or some variation of that. He has vials of glitter just in case he wants some sparkle and a clear phone case sitting in front of him, ready to become the greatest thing on Earth (or violated as Chris would say).

Darren went through a lot of effort to get to this moment, and Chris is probably going to murder his ass when he sees it.

Totally fucking worth it though.

It's not Darren's fault that his boyfriend is the best person in the world and the _hottest fucking_ _person_ to ever exist.

He could spend hours telling people about Chris' hair and how it's so unbelievably soft and perfect when he's out at events and off to work or how sexy it is when it's rumpled up because Darren's had his hands in it.

He could spend hours telling people about the colour of Chris' eyes and how they're not just blue, not even just one shade of blue. They're like the sky and the ocean, and they draw you in like a siren's call. When Chris fucks into him, his eyes are deep and intoxicating and Darren could spend the rest of his life looking at Chris.

Chris is so fucking talented too. He has the voice of a goddamn angel, and he can dance no matter how much he denies it. His acting is a masterclass in subtlety, and he breathes life into every character he plays. His writing, oh fuck _his writing,_ man. Chris writes like he can't help the words flowing out of his head and through his hands. They illustrate his experiences and inspire people and show them the joy of reading. When Darren reads his writing, he knows it's his boyfriend. He can recognize the way he thinks and how he talks and thinks _That's my Chris._

He really fucking loves his boyfriend.

Darren looks down at the arrangement he has in front of him. Bigger pictures of Chris are the foundation for the case, and he overlays smaller photos to cover the gaps. He snaps a photo for reference and separates the photo into piles so he can begin.

He pulls out a worn brush from the craft box and dips it into the opened jar of Mod Podge. He brushes a thin layer on the back of the case and works quickly to place the pictures on before it dries. He smooths down each photo, careful not to leave any air bubbles or crinkles. It's extra as fuck, but anything with Chris deserves the utmost care and attention.

Chris would tell him that he should probably apply that mentality to other areas of his life.

Next, he works on the stickers. There are some gaps that are too small to warrant another photo of Chris, so he picks a few rainbows and glitter stars to fill in the space. He also sticks on a holographic "GAY AF" because why the fuck not, man?

He decides to forgo the glitter because it would take too much attention away from Chris. He wants to see his eyes dammit, not glitter chunks.

(His eyes _totally outshine_ glitter anyway.)

When everything is in place, Darren dips the brush back into the Mod Podge and brushes on a thin coating to seal everything in place. He blows on it for a minute or so before giving up and grabbing the hair dryer from the bathroom to speed up the process.

In a matter of minutes, his phone case is done, and it is officially the best thing he's ever made.

To finish up, he sets his lock screen and wallpaper to photos of Chris (professional for the lock screen and a creep shot for the wallpaper) and snaps on the phone case.

The smile that creeps onto Darren's face makes his cheeks hurt. Chris is absolutely going to murder his ass but what a glorious way to go.

When Chris finally comes home, Darren's sat on the couch in their living room, filming him. He captures the moment the confusion on Chris' face morphs into shock and horror as he runs to the couch to tackle the phone out of Darren's hand.

The phone doesn't stop recording.

It hits the floor, and Chris pulls the case off, threatening to throw it away.

An indignant "No!" comes from Darren, and he grabs the case from Chris' hand and shoves it into his back pocket.

Chris may try to sneak his hand to the back, and they end up fucking on the couch because of it.

In the end, Darren promises not to use it and it stays in their bedside drawer. He changes his phone's lock screen because Chris won't stop complaining, but he leaves the wallpaper as is.

"When did I get a stalker as a boyfriend?"

"Shut up. It's not my fault you're the prettiest fucking person alive."

He yelps when Chris jabs him in the side.

"You don't need to be that obnoxious about it, Dare."

"I want everything I see to remind me of you."

Chris' eyes soften, and he presses a gentle kiss to his cheek before brushing his lips against his ear.

"Fine but do it again and I'll have to punish you."

"Yes, sir."

They don't get a lot of talking done after that.

(And when Darren notices that the video from earlier is longer than he intended, he transfers it onto his computer for safekeeping.

He may also make a ringtone of Chris' moans and sets it on his phone.

Chris absolutely gives him shit for it when he finds out, but it's _so worth it._ )


End file.
